Well, Isn't That Strange?
by Tom Riddle's Dark Lady
Summary: Draco Malfoy had seen a lot in his life bad, good and definitely some very… disturbing but nothing really bothered him enough to care. So that night should have been no different, only it was and it would dictate deliciously the rest of his life. One-shot Rated M for language,smut,threesome, S&M and... love! genre suspense cause I don't want to reveal the other 2 involved


**I do NOT own Harry Potter… Nor I want to! The fan-fictions I write is a way of saying "thank you" to J. that allowed us inside her mind and gave us 7 phenomenal books.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had seen a lot in his life bad, good and definitely some very… troubling but nothing really bothered him enough to care. He had seen his mother having sex with one of his uncles at the tender age of ten in their house library, something that later he told his Father only to listen that very night his parents fight and Lucius kicking Narcissa out of the house, never bothered him. Neither when he saw his best friends, Theo and Blaise go at it in the corridors of Hogwarts and even weirdly skinny Theo being the top and muscled Blaise the power bottom, disturbing but who cared if it wasn't his asshole on the line.

He didn't even care when he finally grew balls and broke up with Pansy Parkinson only to see her the same night in his bed with another Slytherin doing anal, ok maybe he was a little angry when he saw that they had also peed on his bed…but for a little while. He had also laughed his ass off when Weaslette dumped Pothead to date Crabbe, he didn't understand it but stupid blood-traitor where never really…understandable to put it politely. He had also watched himself, like an out of body experience, apologizing to Granger for everything he had ever said or done to her, of course like the Gryffindor she had accepted it with a smile, well that had made him feel relieved and happy, after a little while he had forgotten it since they weren't in the same circle of friends to act like it. He had also had hired Charlie Weasley, or Dragon-Man to help him with expanding the Malfoy Enterprise to a whole new level, that made him happy and proud,but then again he always considered himself a genius.

So that night should have been no different, feel disturbed/happy/repulsed/aloof, shake his head and move on but no the Fates taunted him like never before and he was about to make a step towards something completely new and unexpected that would from that point on dictate deliciously the rest of his life.

It was a year after the war and Draco was again working overtime in his office because his Father had mysteriously disappeared again for the fifth time that week in the middle of the afternoon, he didn't blame him though the man had worked non-stop for 25 years to add to the wealth of the Malfoy line. He also secretly felt proud that his father trusted him with his empire so no harm done. Although he still had a little bit of work to do his stomach growled viciously and he knew it was time to go home. So he gathered his stuff and Flooed to the library of the Manor, he started loosening his tie while walking to the kitchen to find something to eat since the house elves where asleep for the night, another brilliant idea of his Father. He just had walked out from the library when he heard voices, no scratch that moans and someone yelling something but it was too muffled to understand what. He immediately took his wand out and run towards the noises stealthily.

The noises became clear and they were coming for his Father's rooms he contemplated whether to just jump in unannounced or knock first. Then the voice of his Father made the decision for him.

"Fuck, Hermione, your pussy is so tight I could live in here forever, you naughty witch."

A shocked Draco halted in front of the door, he was sure his ears played tricks on him. Only to hear a very familiar female voice laugh and then answer.

" You are such an old man, Lucius. Fuck me harder or you'll never feel this tightness again! Arghh!"

Fuck shocked Draco, voyeur Draco was so turn on by the dirty talk so he made the decision, slowly he opened the door enough to see but not to be seen. The scene in front of him was the sexiest he ever had seen a beautiful naked Hermione Granger was on top of a very naked Lucius Malfoy on his love seat sofa impaling herself hard on Lucius' member. Lucius one hand had a strong grip on her hair pulling her head back while the other hand assisted her hips on the impaling. Draco watched his Father sucking one of Granger nipples, that they were presented to him like a feast, like a hungry infant.

Draco's one hand had moved to his nipple and the other was massaging his prick from outside, what was happening in front of him was unreal so he couldn't be blamed for what he was doing. Lucius' hands snaked on Granger's ass and push her on the couch aggressively invading her very wet sounding pussy, Granger's moans ringed like a veela's song on Draco head and from the looks of it the same could be said for Lucius who has lose his rhythm. Draco started to open the button of his pants and very slowly the zipper so he couldn't be heard. Merlin it felt good pumping it his prick like that, it had been a while too much work and women where too desperate or unavailable for him to take the time to get horny, but now he felt like he was going to explode looking at the loud couple in front of him, he wanted to finish up quickly so no awkward conversations had to be had. But then Granger drove him insane as she moved her hands on Lucius ass and used a finger to play with his hole lightly, make both Father and son moan instantly.

Granger looked around the room a little bit strangely only to find another Malfoy with his dick out pumping it while watching her, when their eyes locked Draco froze in his place wishing the darkness of the corridor could make him invisible in her eyes. Granger stopped looking at him and turned to Lucius to pull him down to give him a ferocious kiss and move to his neck, Lucius ceased all movements while Granger was doing something to him but Draco could see what so as fast as he could he pulled his dick inside his pants and try to make a run for it but it was too late his Father had turned around the moment he had just put his dick inside his boxers.

"Son" he said while he tried to cover himself and Granger who looked very amused.

"Well, hello, there Father, now I know where you disappear every afternoon." Draco said with his trademark smirk and a cool looking posture.

"I could say this isn' t what you think, but Miss Granger told to me you've been then so a while, so I will not to disrespect our intelligent minds and just ask, would you be kind and not have this conversation right now?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely…" Draco was again ready to run but this time Granger halted him

"Or..?" Granger let her voice travel.

"What is it, pet ? You want something?" Lucius said with a chilling mischievous voice.

"Well, Lucius, as I am a Gryffindor and very…very kind-hearted, I would feel extreme bad if Malfoy had to go all alone in his room to take care of his…erm…problem" her voice made Draco again instantly hard and his pupils dilated.

"Are you sure, pet?" Lucius was now sitting cross-legged next to her stroking her leg

"Only if you both are willing, of course, I happened to know the possessiveness of Malfoy men. So what it gonna be Malfoy, I do have to wake up sometime in the morning" she challenged him even now, in this kind of situation while she was naked in his Father room for Merlin sake.

But, damn he was a Malfoy and a challenge was always met, within reason of course. He gave his Father a look to see if was ok and his Father shrugged that was all he needed. He moved towards her like she was his prey, the next morning he would realize how stupid he was to think that a snake could actually attack a lioness. Granger sat up from laying on the sofa and straighten her arms on the back on her sides of it while crossing her legs. Draco was on top of her but standing close enough.

"Do you want me, Granger? Did you like it that I watched you fucking my father? 'Cause I did!" he tried to be dominant, but of course Granger turned the tables on him again.

She looked at him straight in his beautiful haunting grey eyes as her foot slowly traveled from his feet, to his calf, to the inside of his thigh, to stop on top of his raging erection slowly give him a stroke or two and then she pushed him away hard. He was about to object when her hand moved to his shoulders and push him down to his knees. She got off the sofa to stand over him, grabbing his chin between her thumb and index finger so he had to look up at her and take all her nakedness in. He involuntary look away from her when his Father chuckled.

"Oh, pet, you've always been a great student, you followed every lesson I gave you to the letter, what a perfect Dominatrix you are!" to that Hermione smiled and blush only to return to her perfect Dominatrix stare back to Draco.

She licked her lips and bent her body bringing her face close to his face now, giving Lucius a perfect view of her ass and pussy. Lucius started stroking his cock smiling at the view.

"So, Malfoy, are you gonna be a good boy?" she said and slowly licked his lips. He licked them too as if to taste her.

"Yes" he breathed unable to look away from her. Her hand grabbed roughly his hair and pull his head back.

"Yes, what Malfoy?" her commanding tone thrilled him. He always thought he was the dominant one, apparently not anymore.

"Yes, mistress"

"Good boy." she smiled at him while stroke his hair lovingly . She straighten her body, and with her hand still on his head his pull him towards her pussy.

He was enthralled with her smell of arouse and he was sure her taste would be even better. A small part of himself felt extremely jealous of his Father at that moment but pushed it away when the voice of his Mistress graced him again.

"Now, you tell me. Do you want to kiss me, Malfoy?" she said in a lewd but composed tone he groaned at her that looking desperately up at her.

"Yes, mistress. I wanted it for so long." the words had flown out of his mouth but didn't care, he only cared when those lips on his.

He didn't have to wait for long, his mistress made him sit cross-legged on the floor and she sat on his lap with her leg around his waist. Her naked body on his clothed one was a torture but without an order from his mistress he would touch or taste or move. Straddled on him she swayed a bit on his lap and he whimpered from the friction, only to be dragged into a hazy mind when her lips brushed against his driving him wild. It started as a slow, sweet kiss, their first kiss and now it was hard for Draco not to touch her but with his last part of his sanity he willed himself not to. Her hands found their way onto his cheeks and her devilish tongue lightly stroke his lips making him moan as he granted her entrance in his breaking her kiss, her hands traveled down his arms and took his palms position in them on her waist and she started removing his black robes.

When she pulled away slightly to take a breath, a soft cry escaped his lips and his started stroking her waist and up to bring her back to him. One of her hand moved to the back of his neck and brought him close to hers. He starter kissing it,licking it and biting it like a hungry wolf.

"Do you like my kisses, Malfoy? I can feel your trousers' tent against me." her voice was husky, his mistress was a goddess and now he only believed in her.

"My mistress, please I need you." his need and desperation made him feel embarrassed when he heard his Fathers soft chuckle.

He his Father getting up from the sofa and shyly turned his gaze on him. Lucius moved to the floor behind Hermione, his hand reached her hair and removed them from the unoccupied shoulder to her back only to bit her hard eliciting a wanton growl out of her.

"Oh, pet what are you doing to us?" his voice a reverent whisper. They both now worshiped her neck and shoulders on the sides making Hermione moan and tremble at their caresses.

Hermione was still on Draco's lap when Lucius moved her upper body to his torso earning a scowl from his son.

Lucius gave him a mischievous grin "Learn to share, Draco. Observe now."

His eyes looked at the naked body of his goddess as she put her head on his Father's shoulder. Her perky small breast, moving seductively at every breath making him want you launch at them and suck until she begged him to stop, and he would consider it. His Father's hands move slowly from her thighs, up her belly to her breast making her eyes roll back in her head before she close them completely. His Father's ministrations send him close to the edge and started removing his shirt, his dick was painful inside his pants but didn't want to move and lose the pressure of her body on it, that pain was nothing compare to the thought of losing her body warmth.

"You see, son, Miss Granger over here is very sensitive to the touch, even though she wouldn't obey you yet…hmm" Lucius continued but at the word obey Hermione turned her head to bite his ear." or ever her choice of course." he said hurriedly while pinching her now harden nipple and licked her shoulder.

"So, as I was saying, Draco why don't you try yourself. Remember light touches." Lucius guided him and Draco licked his lips. His hand tremble as he caressed the outside of her thighs and heard her soft moan, victoriously he slid his hand on her inner thighs marveling the soft skin in front of him, he never had seen anything so perfect.

"Is she perfect?" Lucius said mirroring his thoughts. Draco just nodded unable to think of words to describe the goddess that was Hermione Granger.

The goddess took his hands and placed them on her entrance silently commenting him to please her, he was happy to get to work so he could watch her cum by his hand and then taste her ambrosia. He used his thumb to massage her clit making her hips move slightly on his pained erection, the pain was sweet and longing but he needed to see her fall apart first. He continued rubbing her clit with one hand and moved his other to pull away his Father's hand from on of her breast, affectively making his Father laugh while he was giving open mouthed kiss to her shoulder. Draco gave more pressure to his thumb and played with her available breast, her cries of pleasure made him smile with pride.

The hand of her entrance unfolded and he pushed his index finger inside her hot, tight pussy, he took a deep breath from his nose calming himself before he embarrassed himself by coming in his pants. When he felt ready he added another finger and started finger fucking her and look up at his prize. The goddess was kissing Lucius furiously licking and biting his bottom lip while moaning wantonly, Draco moaned seen the scene in front of him making his goddess look at him. He was lost in her chocolate brown eyes but he did stop his ministrations he wanted more much more and his goddess goddess just gave it to him.

"Draco!" she screamed at her orgasm, sucking his finger deeper in her tight pussy, pulling him closer as her legs were still around his waist. The three of them took a couple of breathes, Hermione from an exquisite orgasm and the Malfoys' from watching her cum.

Draco licked his fingers and tasted his goddess juice and then he felt scared and it was hard swallow. Watching her cum and tasting her was too much, she was perfect. Her body, her mind and her soul was his undoing, he knew he could let her go now but she wasn't even his. He couldn't just live with the memories of this night, knowing she would spent her nights in his Father's bed. He also realized that in front of him wasn't a mistress nor a goddess but a woman, a very beautiful, sexy, kind, smart woman and he wanted her badly, all of her. He didn't want just to see her cum, he wanted to see her angry, happy, sad, drunk, asleep, he wanted it all even if that meant sharing her with his Father. Hermione noticed his lost look and snap her fingers.

"I hope you don't think you are done for the night, Malfoy. Get up and remove your clothes." she said as she got up with Lucius, still lost he followed her orders.

His erection sprung free and his hardness made him shiver, Hermione fall back down on her knees as Lucius came closer to his son. She took them both in her hands and started stroking them experimentally, Draco almost lost balance but he concentrated on her hand's movement. First, she started sucking the long shaft that belong to Lucius, and Draco noticed that he was a little bit smaller than his Father but thicker. What marveled him more was that Hermione didn't seem to have a gag-reflex as his Father started fucking her throat hard and fast instead she started moaning. Her hand ,still pumping him into submission, felt better that his own ever did.

Then, Lucius turned her head on Draco's dick, she lick the head teasingly and took him deep into her mouth. Looking down at her brought him over the edge because she was staring back at him, he release deep in her mouth hold her head onto him, she swallowed everything. When she stood up she had a smug smirk on her face until Lucius brought her into a kiss. It was hard and possessive, making Draco hard again.

When Lucius pulled back he look at his son. "Ready for round two, Draco."

It was his turn to smirk. "Most definitely"

Hermione moved closer to him and kiss him possessing his mouth like his Father did hers, he tasted his essence mix with her own , dragging his hands up to her face he deepen the kiss let in her control it. Too soon she pulled away pushing him to the bed where he lay down face up, she straddled him again and she impaled herself on his dick, the both moaned at the tightness they felt. They started moving furiously up and down, circling. Lucius came up behind her again, and Draco felt her pussy become more tight, it wasn't long until he realize that his Father was finger-fucking her ass making Hermione unable to move from all the sensation and Draco picked up the pace and push her closer to his to suck her breast at last. Hermione gave an animalistic growl and her breathing quicken before she her second orgasm ripped through her, that made Lucius add another finger in her ass.

"Lucius !" she begged him

"Please what pet?" he asked teasingly while kissing down her back.

"I…don't…finger… please" she was lost making incoherent noises, making Draco mad sucking and biting her tits and driving harder in her.

Apparently, Lucius didn't want to tease her no more because Draco felt her tightness become almost painful and Hermione screamed with ecstasy. Draco could feel his Fathers cock filling her from behind, the thought didn't repulse him but made him harder, he pulled her closer to him and started kissing conveying all his secret feelings into it. If this was the only time he could have her he would carve the feeling of his lips into her brain. First to cum again was Hermione, who fell onto Draco spend, followed by Draco that spilled his seed inside of her. While Lucius kept his rhythm for a little longer, Draco started to kiss the happily moaning woman in his arms smiling. With a feral growl Lucius came inside her ass and fall on his side so he would crash them. Hermione move also to the middle of the bed with Draco on the other side.

The three of them slept with content smiles on their faces, trying to figure out how to tell the others that they should make this one night stand into a happily ever after.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Please leave a review ! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
